Te encontré
by SkullDan
Summary: AU. SadStuck. Dirk busca su destino. Aquél que está al final del hilo rojo.


**Ehhh Hola**

**Bueno, les cuento que este fic lo hice gracias a un post de tumblr. Uno que quise poner aquí, pero parece que no me deja poner el link, y eso me putea un poco c-: ****El post es de "mrharrisonford . tumblr" y el número de post es: ****post/21580065342** (lo pongo separado, pero creo que ya ustedes sabrán como buscarlo)

**Los personajes le pertenece a Andrew Hussie.**

**Sin más que decir. Aquí les dejo :3**

* * *

**Cerraste tus ojos esa noche, esperando poder conciliar el sueño. **

Percibiste algo enredado alrededor de tu meñique y lo miraste extrañado. Notaste como un hilo de color carmín amarrado a tu mano te guiaba hacia alguna parte. Sentiste tu corazón acelerarse porque por más desconocida que fuera la situación, te emocionaba y de alguna forma te llenaba de ilusión pensar lo que te esperaba al final de aquel largo trozo de cuerda.

Comenzaste a caminar, lentamente, sintiendo cada segundo, minuto, día… lo seguiste haciendo por años. Tuviste momentos inmensamente felices y otros no tan felices. En muchas ocasiones sentiste que aquel cordel era infinito y quisiste rendirte, detenerte por completo y sentarte ahí donde fuera que había quedado tu vida, pero volvías a mirar el hilo rojo que colgaba de tu dedo y eso te daba fuerzas para avanzar, para levantarte y correr, y correr aún más rápido… porque ahora ya no eras un niño. Tus piernas se habían vuelto fuertes y resistentes, las de todo un hombre. Y si estas dolían como lo hizo tu corazón muchas veces, pensabas en lo que fuera que estuviera esperándote del otro lado del cordel, anhelándolo con ansias. Siempre sonreías con confianza cada vez que eso pasaba y volvías a recargar los ánimos, porque sabías que cada paso acortaba la distancia a tu verdadera felicidad. Y siempre tuviste razón, porque el día que diste el último paso y viste como tu cordel terminaba en su mano, atado de la misma forma, sonreíste, casi lloraste, al verlo frente a ti, de pie y con una sonrisa torcida, como si hubiera estado esperando todo ese tiempo, solo y exclusivamente por ti.

Miraste todas sus facciones, tan finas y delicadas. Si en algún momento desconfiaste al verlo, te quitaste toda duda cuando miraste sus ojos verdes detrás del cristal de los lentes, observándote con suavidad y ternura. Supiste entonces que habías encontrado todo aquello que siempre te había hecho falta y que había valido la pena cada segundo que buscaste por ello. Quisiste acercarte más, abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle cuanto habías pasado para encontrarlo, cuán feliz estabas de tenerlo y cuanto, por mucho, lo amabas. Pero no lo lograste. Lo único que pudiste ver fue como sus delicadas manos se encargaban de cortar aquel hilo rojo que los había unido siempre, sí, ese fino cordel que habías perseguido toda tu vida. Notaste como el filo de la tijera terminaba de separar las últimas fibras del hilo, arruinándolo todo, marchitando tu esperanza y convirtiendo la inmensa sonrisa de tu rostro en una expresión desesperada y llena de pánico.

Gritabas con todas tus fuerzas, llamando su nombre una y otra vez, sin embargo todo el esfuerzo fue en vano. Él no podía escucharte. Trataste de ir tras él, pero ya no podías seguirlo, una pared de vidrio se había interpuesto entre los dos. A pesar de ello no te rendiste, seguías hablándole y golpeando el cristal, tratando de quebrarlo de manera desesperada, pero nada funcionaba.

Observaste como aquella figura femenina lo esperaba y extendía su mano hacia él. Tu corazón se hizo pedazos cuando lo observaste amarrar la punta del cordel roto a su dedo anular. Tus lágrimas brotaban sin cesar, ya no eras capaz de pronunciar más su nombre porque lo habías hecho tanto que tu voz había desaparecido, al igual que él. Se había ido. Jake ya no era parte de tu destino.

**Despertaste de sobresalto, tratando de recobrar el aliento. Miraste el reloj despertador, marcaba las 3:11 am. Notaste el papel que tenías en la mano, el mismo con el que te habías quedado dormido. Sí, ese papel que habías recibido esa tarde, de textura dura y bordes decorados. Leíste de nuevo su contenido, aún melancólico y con lágrimas en los ojos, deseando que todo fuera solo una pesadilla.**

**_"Está usted cordialmente invitado al matrimonio de Jake English y Jane Crocker" _**

* * *

**Gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Saludos.**


End file.
